Run for your Ed
"Run for your Ed" is the 19th episode of Season 4 and the 96th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this epsiode, the Kankers try to retrieve their Ship-in-a-Bottle, even if it means going on a warpath and destroying the neighborhood in the process! Plot One night at the Park n' Flush trailer park, the Kanker Sisters are fast asleep when they hear noises in their kitchen. The Kankers awaken from their sleep quickly and rush down the stairs, where they found out that whatever thief was there had gotten away, leaving the kitchen in a mess, and that is when they notice that their prized ship-'n'-a-bottle is missing. May wants to dial 911, but the phone is crushed by Lee, who would rather redeem their ship-'n'-a-bottle back "Kanker style". The next day, Edd and Eddy find out Ed has been sleep-walking again, he was asleep in Kevin's refrigerator. Kevin has the other Eds come get their friend back, and when they do they notice that Ed has a mysterious ship-'n'-a-bottle stuck on his finger, they try to find a way to get it off. Meanwhile, the Kankers cause chaos throughout the entire Peach Creek, not just the cul-de-sac, leaving the kids cowering in fear. Rolf is trying to send his giant sausage to the market but his animals sense the Kankers, and he gets into safety in Rolf's cellar. Soon comes the first debut of the "Kanker Hissy Fit" which causes more damage and destruction throughout the cul-de-sac and leaves the poor kids in peril. Without soap as an option for getting the ship-'n'-a-bottle off of Ed's finger, Ed suggests they use sticky tape. So they go to Sarah's bedroom to find the tape without her permission, where Sarah is hiding away in her toy box from the Kankers. She scolds the Eds for entering her room without her seeking permission first, which is enough to make the Eds leave. Shortly after the Kankers show up to destroy Sarah's room while searching for their lost possession, Sarah thinks that it's the Eds again. She pops out of her toy box and screams at her brother, only to get spotted by the Kankers and be tied up in a sack by them and have her mouth shut (literally). When Sarah learns that the Kankers are looking for a ship-'n'-a-bottle, she remembers seeing Ed with one stuck to his finger. She manages to unseal her mouth and blurts to the Kankers about her sightings. Meanwhile, the Eds fail to get the ship-'n'-a-bottle off of Ed's finger, the Kankers soon manage to track them down at Edd's house, but they fail to stay hidden in the kitchen sink. The girls leave with their possession, arguing over who gets to carry it. The Eds make out safely (except Eddy), as does Rolf, who stays hidden in his cellar until the end of the episode, where the cul-de-sac has been almost completely destroyed. Memorable Quotes *'May': "What number do you dial for 911?!" grabs May and smashes the phone with her fist ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's giant wiener will fetch a pretty penny at the market, yes, Victor?" Victor stopped moving "Victor, why have you stopped?" hears animal sounds, seeing Wilfred dragging on his butt and his chickens bawking in the cage ---- *'Ed': "Private Ed Do Not Enter is ready for duty, chief!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy's failed attempt to pull the bottle free "It likes me, Eddy!" Edd: full diagnostic mode "Inanimate objects don't 'like,' Ed." peers at Ed's hand "Just as I suspected, Eddy. Ed's swollen finger will thwart any attempt at removing this bottle." Eddy: and bruised "Oh, I'll give it a twart!" ---- *'Ed': frantically "SOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Eddy: with Ed and trying to hold him down "Uhh, soap him! soap him! What are you waiting for, soap him!" ---- *'Ed': gotten rid of the soap: "I dispense with you, disgusting detergent of the deep! For I, Ed, can remove the bottle with sticky tape!" Edd: "Sticky tape?" Eddy: with Ed's idea "Stick? You're already stuck, numbskull!" Ed: "And your point is?" Eddy: "This is stupid." ---- *'Eddy': dazed "Ha ha! One bottle, hold Ed's finger." Ed's finger still stuck in the bottle "What the?!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy before Ed leaps from the stairs "WAIT! You don't suppose the tape will leave any unsightly residue? I mean, mother has the eyes of a hawk when it comes to adhesive resins." ---- *'Edd': heading toward to Ed and Eddy panicking "GOOD LORD! THAT SHIP IN THE BOTTLE BELONGS TO THE KANKERS!" Eddy: "KANKERS?! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Ed: "WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY?" ---- *'Rolf': "The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air, yes? Or perhaps it is Wilfred's cabbage evacuations? Hard to tell." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "This is it, you're gonna have to take one for the team, Lumpy!" Edd: Eddy "Really, Eddy, why should Ed sacrifice himself for our well being?" Eddy: frustrated "He's the one that took the stupid ship in a bottle in the first place!" ---- *'Ed': oblivious "Oh look, a sponge!" turns the faucet after hearing the Eds talking inside the cabinet near the sink Edd: hearing Lee turning the faucet "Shh, shh. Do you hear it?" Trivia/Goofs *The Eds, who caused this trouble, came out of this venture completely unharmed, in fact, they were practically the only ones who came out unharmed. Eddy believes this is because that "They're getting good at this". It also happened in the episode "May I Have this Ed?" when the Eds managed to escape the school dance without being harmed from Rolf's oversized dance suit tearing down the school. *When the screen overviews the Cul-de-Sac in ruins, Ed's House is destroyed, but when it shows Sarah hiding her room is completely unaffected. *Ed's sleepwalking/midnight eating problems make another appearance for the second time. *Rolf's house is destroyed in two different ways shown (goof). *No scams took place in this episode. *We learn in this episode more about Kanker's evil rages: Taking the Kankers' ship bottle + Having them realize it's missing = The Destruction of Rathink Avenue. *When the Kankers rip open the fence, Marie is back in her pajamas when they close it. *Firetrucks and helicopters can be heard in the background at the very end of the episode, so the residents of Peach Creek must have noticed the destroyed Cul-de-Sac and called the Fire Department. *When the Kanker sisters get into a fight, look closely, you can see a green top and red cap. It's KEVIN! *At the end of the episode the Kankers seem to be taller than normal. May and Marie are around the same height with Lee being slightly taller. The countertop is chest high to Lee but when the Eds are on the floor only Ed is above the counter top and Edd's hat is barely over the top. *Ed appears to be afraid of soap in this episode. *If you look closely on the title card, you see a bottle there, referring to the Kanker's ship-in-a-bottle. *We learn that Double D's mother is very sensitive to adhesive residue on just about anything. *All characters appeared and spoke in this episode. Gallery File:Run for goof1.jpg|'Goof:' Lee grew taller like she was in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" File:Run for goof2.jpg|Another view on the goof RFYE.jpg|May. RFYEd.jpg|Lee with the bottle. Video Run for your Ed – Video See also *The Destruction of Rathink Avenue *The Kankers' Ship In-A-Bottle Category:Episodes Category:Season 4